Half-ghost
A half-ghost (or "halfa"From "half a ghost" ("Splitting Images")) is a human whose genetic structure is infused with ectoplasm. Half-ghosts have the ability to change between human and ghost forms at will, and possess the same supernatural powers that ghosts have. __TOC__ As of now there are only 3 half ghost Dani, Danny Fenton, and Vlad Masters. History Though the first half-ghost shown in the series is Danny Phantom himself, he was not the first half-ghost to come into existence. During Jack Fenton's and Vlad Masters' college days, Vlad became the world's first half-ghost when he was caught in the blast of Jack's prototype ghost portal."Bitter Reunions" Twenty years later, Danny would go on to suffer a similar accident inside Fenton Works' completed ghost portal, becoming a half-ghost himself. Later, Vlad, in an attempt to create a half-ghost son, experimented with trying to clone Danny, but all his attempts failed except one which produced a female half-ghost he named Danielle."Kindred Spirits" Creation methods There are four known ways to create a half-ghost: *'Method #1': When a human stands in front or inside of a ghost portal when it is activated, and they are hit with ectoplasmic energy that rearranges their molecules.Theme song for Danny Phantom This is how Danny and Vlad became half-ghosts. *'Method #2': When a human wishes for ghost powers and the genie ghost Desiree grants them."What You Want" This is how Tucker briefly became a half-ghost. However, Danny later separated the monster ghost that had overtaken Tucker from him with the help of the Fenton Ghost Catcher. *'Method #3': By being created/born as a half-ghost, like Dani Phantom and the other clones of Danny that Vlad created. This is the only case where the half-ghost was never fully human before. *'Method #4': When a human is shot by several ghost rays simultaneously, creating an effect similar to that of method #1. This is how Danny gets his powers back and becomes a half-ghost again in "Phantom Planet." Characteristics Half-ghosts have access to ghost powers such as intangibility, invisibility, and flight. Half-ghosts can use the majority of their powers while in human form, and can change into ghost form (Danny refers to this transformation as "Going Ghost""Mystery Meat") to use them to their fullest extent. Half-ghosts have immunity to many effects due to their dual nature. For example, they can pass through anti-ghost shields unharmed while in human form, and their ghost half makes them resistant to ghostly effects, such as Ember's hypnotic music, that would otherwise affect humans. However, like full ghosts, they are still vulnerable to ghost weaknesses such as ecto-ranium and Blood Blossoms. Known half-ghosts S02e17 Dani Phantom's reveal.gif|Dani Phantom S01e11 going ghost on school steps.gif|Danny Phantom S02e16 Jack Plasmius going ghost.jpg|Jack Plasmius (alternate timeline) S01e07 Vlad's ghost transformation.gif|Vlad Plasmius S01e06 Tucker Phantom green aura.png|Tucker Phantom (briefly) S02M02 Dark Danny shows up.png|Dark Danny (formerly) S02e17 skeleton clone.png|Bed Sheet Ghost (deceased) S02e17 monster ghost clone.png|Monster Ghost (deceased) S02e17 clone melting.png|Tiny Ghost (deceased) S02e17 Prime clone.png|Prime clone (deceased) Trivia *Not everyone can become a half-ghost. For instance, if Sam or Tucker had gotten caught in the Fenton ghost portal accident, it would have likely killed them.https://youtu.be/oTzR99tZG4w?t=13m7s Category:Half-ghosts Category:World of Danny Phantom